


Hugs for the Team

by Soupsoupzounds



Category: Marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupsoupzounds/pseuds/Soupsoupzounds
Summary: Peter gets hugged, the team gives hugs. Steve curses.





	Hugs for the Team

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note: This is Heavily inspired by the fic “right here tonight” by ‘Katified,’ specifically chapter 5. I’m almost paraphrasing, so credit where is credit is due. I love Katified’s fic and if you enjoyed this, you should check it out!
> 
> Ok this is really dumb but it makes me happy. Also this really isn’t original so I’m sorry if you recognize something. I’m not claiming anything here. Just my take on a few popular ideas.

Peter walked into the Tower, his back hunched. He sighed dramatically and sat down heavily at the bar, ignoring the other Avengers in the room. He buried his head in his arms. 

“What’s wrong, Pete?”

Peter groaned as Steve walked up and leaned against the counter in an attempted casual manner. The older man rubbed Peter’s back.

“C’mon, what’s happening?”

“School sucked.” 

“Hmm.” Steve’s eyes glinted as he looked down at Peter. “You want to elaborate?”

Peter groaned. “We had Gym today... and we played ping-pong in the dance studio.”

Steve moved away from Peter slightly and looked down at him, the boy’s hands grabbing at his own curls. 

“And it’s so echoey in there. And with like twenty kids screaming... and I couldn’t really make out what most of them were saying, it was so mixed, all together, and I could hear all the ping pong balls all colliding with everything, and I think people started to notice that I was having a problem? Because Ned was standing next to me, and I’m sure I looked insane, and I could feel people watching me...”

“So you had a sensory overload and dealt with a migraine and anxiety for the rest of the day?”  
Steve summarized quickly.

Peter nodded, and Steve shuffled over to the stove, Clint, Sam, Bucky, Natasha, and Wanda watching from the couch in silence. After a moment of the Captain clattering around, he spoke thoughtfully. “When I took the serum, I had sensory overloads at first, too.”

Peter’s head snapped up, and he looked at the broad framed man. 

“Granted, it was only for about a month or two, and you’ve been dealing with this for over two years, but I can sympathize with you. They did indeed suck ass.”

Steve moved to set a cup of hot chocolate in front of Peter. “I may be able to help you find some strategies to try and block it out. And I’ll talk to Tony, too, to see what we can do.”

Peter shook his head. “My mask already blocks it out. Just- when I’m not in it-“

“Yeah.” Steve nodded. “I get it.”

“B-but thank you, Cap.”

“No problem, Peter.”

The boy seemed to hesitate for a moment, and then he looked Steve in the eye. “Ne- my friend and I were talking about- we were talking, and it somehow came up that I was living with you guys now? And Ned asked me- well, he wondered- he told me he thought that Captain America would give great hugs.”

Steve raised an eyebrow.

“And- well, I was wondering- could I-“

Steve pulled Peter into a deep hug, feeling the small boy sink into his large frame. 

Peter felt incredibly safe in the man’s firm and sturdy hold. He felt as though there was no place he could possibly be safer. Steve’s arms pulled Peter closer, wrapping him up in security. After a moment, the two broke apart, and Peter nodded up at the man, grinning, his warm brown eyes meeting Steve’s bright blue ones, piercing and fierce but also loving and amused. They glinted. 

“My friend was right.”

“We give great hugs, too, you know!” Clint whined from the couch. Wanda snickered as Peter laughed and dived into the archer’s arms. Clint wrapped him up in a bear hug and swung him around. 

Natasha gave him a fierce hug, holding him tightly for a brief moment. She patted his head fondly and ruffled his hair. 

Sam’s embrace was comforting and warm, which struck Peter as odd (considering the man’s reckless and often childish personality) but also very fitting. He remembered that Sam was a counselor for veterans and specialized in mental health, and found himself wondering how often Sam was in this position, offering comfort and love to someone who needed it. He was good at it.

Wanda attacked him, snaking her arms around him and gripping him tightly. Then she let go and leaned back, winking and flicking her fingers, sending Peter’s stray curls off of his face with a small burst of red. 

Bucky sat and looked at Peter, and as the boy stood there awkwardly and almost turned away, Bucky leaned forwards and pulled Peter into a hug. Peter decided that Bucky was also a fantastic hugger. He noticed that the man kept his metal arm from touching Peter, pulling him into his chest with his one flesh arm. Peter realized as he hugged Bucky that the man was slowly relaxing, having previously been very tense. Bucky leaned down and blew into Peter’s ear, ruffling the boy’s hair as he squealed. He leaned away and stuck his tongue out, and Peter playfully punched him in the metal arm. 

Bucky raised his eyebrows coolly and looked at Peter. “Ouch,” he said drily as Peter pouted. 

Clint took pity on the spider child and picked him up from behind, throwing him down onto the couch. 

Peter soon realized, however, that it was no act of pity, and the archer reached out and began viciously ticking Peter’s stomach. Quickly, Sam joined in as well, getting his sides and forearms. Bucky approached, glancing down at the mess that was the squealing and wiggling Peter, and began tickling behind his knees.

“Hey!” Peter gasped. “Traitor!”

“Get his armpits,” said the super soldier, and Sam obliged. 

Peter kicked out a leg, which Clint caught, and then regretted the action as the archer pulled off Peter’s shoes and began tickling his feet. 

Finally, after several minutes of what Peter considered raw torture, they backed off. Peter sat up, gasping. Wanda was hiding a laugh inside a grin, and Natasha smiled at him and shrugged. He glared.

Steve sat down with the rest of them and soon after Tony walked in, looking tiredly at the coffee machine. Clint tackled the archer from behind and set him down on the couch, laying across him so he couldn’t get up.

Tony groaned. “Barton, get your ass off of me.”

Peter gasped dramatically. “Mr. Stark! Language!”

Tony promptly groaned again. “I can’t believe I’m the last person to get you to call them their real name.”

“I can’t help it, you act old.”

“He’s right,” Wanda piped up, grinning evilly at Tony. He pointed a threatening finger. 

“You all live in my building. Watch it.”

“Ok,” said Steve, frowning, “but you’re a little bitch in your own right.”

The team minus Bucky looked at him, slack jawed.

Steve seemed caught off guard at the sudden staring. “What?”

Tony started laughing. “Cap, I never thought you had it in you!”

Steve’s frown deepened. “What?”

Now Bucky laughed. “Stevie, they think you’re some old grandpa who can’t bear the thought of cussing.”

“No, they don’t! Do you?”

Clint gaped. “Hello? ‘Language?’”

Bucky chuckled. “Ah, Sarah used to say that.”

“Yup,” Steve said sheepishly. “My mother used to pound it into us until it became habit for me to say it, too. Used to call me a hypocrite, though, seeing as how I never stopped cussing.”

Peter was in shock. “Wh-What? You- Captain America curses!”

“All too damn often,” said Bucky.

“You really thought I didn’t?”

Natasha frowned. “I’m shocked I didn’t notice before- now that I think about it, you do curse a lot. I guess I hear cursing too much to notice.”

Steve snorted. “And that’s the one thing I can hide from a super spy.”

Tony rolled his eyes. Clint took the opportunity to lean back from his spot in the billionaire’s lap and stick his feet directly in the other man’s face.

“Barton! I’m kicking you out of my billion dollar tower!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
